From which the light was found
by DreamRealm3
Summary: So, Gon boarded a ship to get to the Hunters exam and thats where he met Kurapika Kurta and Leorio, Paradinight. What if he met one more person? What if that person was a girl named Erina Kato. T- for safety and minor language


Hunter X Hunter

From which The Light was Found

3rd Pov

It had all started with a boy name Gon Freecs, or as they would say in Japan Freecs, Gon. But im not going to tell it that way even though the story's from Japan im gonna tell it the way I want so let begin shall we? So, Gon boarded a ship to get to the Hunters exam and that's where he met _Kurapika Kurta _and _Leorio, Paradinight. _What if he met one more person? What if that person was a girl named Erina Kato.

Erina's Pov

I was leaning against the side of the ship reading a magazine I had brought with me. The fool of a captain that was steering this ship was having to much fun with this storm. If didn't knock it off sooner I was going to walk over there and smack him. I looked up when I heard the door open to the room we were all staying in. The ship finally calming down enough where I didn't feel like I was gonna throw up. I didn't have a weak stomach but I was just sensitive enough where all this rocking made me sick. It took me all my training and more to act normal and _not_ throw up. The captain walked in and looked around the room his eyes scanning all the people in the room. His eyes landed on a boy around 14 taking reading a book on one of the hammocks acting as if nothing had happened. A guy reading a apple on a crate and me leaning against the wall acting as bored as hell while reading a magazine. But what seemed to amaze him and to add me was a young boy with spiky black hair that stood tall and fire brown eyes that seemed to glow with just said fire. The boy was tending to the people who could not stand the storm. Them all over the ground the boy talking to one who was begging for water. Just then one of his crew came running in with a cup of water and handed it to the boy who then gave it to the man on the ground. I could sense the other peoples eyes on the boy as he talked with the crewman everybodies eyes glued to watching him and wondering how this boy could have possibly stood this storm.

Later

The captain had got all of us into the steering.

"First," he said " Tell me you names"

" Im Gon!" the boy said raising his hand.

"I'm Kuripika." the blonde teenager said calmly.

" Its Leorio." the other guy said before it was my turn.

" I am Erina" I said looking bored.

" Why do you all wish to be Hunters?" the captain then asked.

" Hey! If you're not an examiner then you can't boss us around!" Leorio yelled pointing at the captain.

I sighed, did we really have to give the reason to this buffoon of a captain? I rather not say such a secretive thing to him. Man, this is gonna be such a drag. I sighed again.

" Just answer the question." the captain said grouchily.

" My dad was a hunter," Gon said " I left Whale island because I want to know why dad desired to become a Hunter!" he finished with a bright smile.

" His dad is a Hunter?" I thought " maybe he inherited some of his dads talent?"

" I better watch this kid." I said thoughtfully.

" Hey kid!" Leorio yelled " Your not supposed to answer his question!"

" Why can't I tell him why im here?" Gon asked.

" Not a team player huh?" he began " I don't wish to reveal why im here."

" Then don't." I said with a shrug.

" I agree with Leorio." kuripika said.

" You do?" I thought.

" What?" Leorio said.

" Hey!" he said " aren't you younger than I am?"

" I should hope so." I snickered.

" Show some respect!" He finished with a glare at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared even more at me. I smirked. I could just see how fun teasing this guy could me.

" Its quite simple to avoid pesky questions," the blonde boy began " By offering a plausible lie."

" Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Leorio yelled out.

" Shut up and let the boy finish." I said to him. " Or are you too stupid to listen to him?" I added with a smirk.

" Oi!" he said glaring at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders. It was going to be so much fun to mess with him.

" However," Kuripika continued " it is quite shameful to rely on deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot answer your question"

" Oh?" I said thoughtfully "Your deepest secrets? Now thats something I would like to hear."

I gave him sly look before he looked away. His face taunt with controlled emotion.

" Hey, you! Don't ignore me!" Leorio yelled once again acting like an idiot.

" In other words, you refuse to answer the question." the captain interrupted.

" Hey Katsu," he said to one of the crewman.

" Aye, Captain." He replayed.

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts." he said.

"Huh?" filled the room.

" What do you mean?" Leorio said.

" You still haven't figured it out?" the captain said with a smirk.

" The Hunter Examination has already began"

" What!" I yelled out with Kuripika and Leorio.

" There are many hunter wannabes" He started " as there are stars in the sky. The Examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only preceed to the main Exam if I pass you."

" Damn," I thought " I need to come up with an answer quickly for his question or mi screwed."

The captain looked carefully around the room meeting my eyes.

" So think carefully about your answer and better be the truth or you'll have to wait next year for the exams."

I narrowed my eyes meeting his gaze with mine.

" I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan."

I swung my head to the person who was speaking, meeting their brown eyes.

" Four years ago," he continued " my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

I sweared, the Phantom Troupe was a classed A bounty. Full of people who didn't care why or who they were killing as long as they get what they want or their payed.

" So, you want to become a Bounty Hunter?" the captain asked. " the Phantom Troupe is class A bounty."

Haha, thats what I just said.

" You'd be throwing your life away." The captain said.

" I do not fear death," Kuripika said.

" Idiot." I thought.

" I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

"Was it just me, or did that guys eyes just turn red!" I shivered.  
>" So in other words you want revenge." Leorio's voice rang out " does that require that you become a Hunter?"<p>

" That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kuripika said.

" Thats Leorio-san to you!" he yelled.

" He still caught up on that?" I thought wearily.

I had now stopped listening at this point. I had grown bored of the conversation and only zoomed back in when I heard Gon ask Leorio why he wanted to be a Hunter.

"Me?" He said " I will make it short. I want money."

" What?" I said turning to him.

" Money can get you everything!" He shouted out " a big house, a nice car, good liquor!"

" You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kuripika said.

"This just got boring again," I said with a sigh.

They both ignored me.

" Thats three times," leorio said " step outside. I will end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

It just suddenly got interesting again.

" Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika yelled " take it back!"

Leorio stopped.

" Thats Leorio-san to you." he said before walking out the door.

" Hey, boys!" the captain yelled out as Kurapika ran after him.

" Im not finished yet!"

" Just let them go." Gon and I said at the same time.

" Mito-san once told me," Gon continued " That if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why their angry."

" Its important for them to understand why they're mad." Gon and I said that the same time again. I flashed him a smile while he grinned up at me.

" So," I continued this time " we should let them settle it themselves."

" Captain!" the crewman at the steering wheel yelled.

" Look." he said pointing to something.

" If we get caught in that waterspout, the ship will sink!" the other crewman said.

" Lower the sails immediately!" the captain yelled.

" Aye!" the crewman answered and Gon immediately offered to help.

" I will take the helm," the captain said and yelled " Full to Starboard!"

Meanwhile

Everyone up on the ship was running around tying things down and securing the ship.

While the two idiots Kurapika and Leorio got ready to duke it out. How they were never affected by all the water and the everybody running around I will never know. All I do know is that I want to hit them over the head so badly for being so stupid at the moment.

The wind got stronger as the waterspout got closer and the crewmen struggled to stay on the ground. All the sudden a yell was let out. The crewmen had accidentally let go of the rope leaving that one young crewman hanging from it.

" Katsuo-san!" Gon yelled out.

Ohh, so thats what his name was!

Kutsuo-san got flung off the rope and was know heading off the ship. Kurapika and Leorio rush forward to catch him but miss by an inch then Gon rushes forward and grabs Katsuo-sans feet and therefore leorio and Kuripka grabbed his. But it was not enough they were slipping from the weight. I ran forward and grabbed both their backs giving a yank and pulling everybody back on. I groaned, that had required a lot of back muscle.

Later

The storm had ended and everybody was taking a rest thanking themselves that they were not dead but Leorio who seemed himself worthy to yell at poor Gon for jumping over the edge to save Katsuo-san.

"Honestly," Kurapika said.

So he was joining in too?

" How reckless can you be?" he said.

" But," Gon said " You did catch me."

Kurapika and Leorio both gave him a surprised look.

I laughed.

" You both caught him!"

" I suppose so..." Leorio said.

" Gon!" Katsuo-san yelled out.

" Katsuo-san!" Gon said.

" Arigato, Gon!" Katsuo-san said " You saved my life!"

" I couldn't have done it my self," Gon said " These three helped save you!"

" Thank you very much!" Katsuo-san said bowing to us.

" Your welcome!" I said with a smile.

" No you don't need to thank me." Kurapika said.

" Well," Leorio began " Yeah, Im glad your okay."

" Yeah! So I'll be returning to my station!" Katsuo-san said with a bow.

Kurapika smiled at Leorio and gave a short laugh.

" What?" Leorio asked.

" I apologize for my rude behavior." he said " Sorry, Leorio-san."

" Wh-whats with the sudden change? Leorio asked startled " We sound like total strangers. Just call me Leorio."

" I am also sorry," he said " I take back everything I said. I was wrong."  
>After that the captain the came out laughing and said he would take us all to the shore for the Hunter Exams and with that we were off.<p>

So, thats the end of the first chapter! Tell what you think! And who can guess what Naruto reverence was in there! ^^ Virtual cookies to those that can guess! xD


End file.
